The Sight/Chapter 3
Chapter description :Jaykit wakes up, feeling hurt and broken. He tries to mew for help, but a voice tells him to hush, and a nose nuzzles his flank. He thinks it is Leafpool, although she sounded different, and that he is in Leafpool's den, as he could smell herbs. He distinguishes borage and juniper. He wonders where Hollykit and Lionkit are, and begins to panic, trying to smell them and feel for them in the nest. The voice tells him to lie still, and he opens his eyes, seeing a hazy orange and brown shape. He recognizes her ThunderClan scent, but doesn't know who she is. As he could see her, he realizes that he is dreaming. He notes her clearly in his head, seeing her white muzzle and distinctive tortoiseshell markings. She tells him not be frightened, and that his siblings are safe. She nuzzles him once more, and gives him some water. When Jaykit drinks it, she tells him to go to sleep, and he does. :Jaykit wakes up in Leafpool's den, and he asks where the other cat is. Leafpool is surprised, saying that there was no other cat. He keeps saying that there was, the one that gave him water, describing her clearly. Leafpool says that he wasn't hurt too badly, and gives him a ball of water-soaked moss to drink. He tells her he is not thirsty because the other cat gave him water. Leafpool asks him about the other cat, and when he does, she tells him that it was Spottedleaf, a past medicine cat of ThunderClan. As Spottedleaf was in StarClan, Jaykit asks if he is dead, to which Leafpool replies that he is not. She tells him that StarClan took pity on him, and that he was lucky not to be seriously hurt. She scolds him, and asks what he was thinking, leaving the camp. Jaykit becomes frustrated, saying that he should be allowed to do the same as any other cat. :Leafpool tells him that Lionkit and Hollykit were in trouble too, and that it was lucky that Thornclaw was there to save them from the other fox cub. Jaykit defends himself, and asks if Firestar will delay his apprenticeship because of it. Leafpool sighs and gently tells him that he cannot be a normal apprentice like his brother and sister. Jaykit ignores her, walking to the entrance. He argues with her, and she says that there are other ways to serve the Clan other than being a warrior. Jaykit says it is not fair, and Leafpool suddenly asks him if he could see so clearly in his dreams. She then asks him what herbs she used, and he answers correctly. Leafpool says that he could a medicine cat, and that he could be her apprentice. Jaykit suddenly becomes angry, saying that he wanted to be a warrior like Brambleclaw or Firestar. He turns away from Leafpool, telling her that he hated being blind, and he wishes that he was never born. Characters Major *Spottedleaf *Leafpool }} Mentioned *Ferncloud *Icekit *Foxkit *Hollykit *Firestar *Squirrelflight *Thornclaw *Brambleclaw }} Notes and references nl:Het tweede gezicht/Hoofdstuk 3 Category:Power of Three arc Category:The Sight Category:Chapter subpages